CTF-Hydrosis
__TOC__ Map description A straightforward remake of CTF-Hydro16. Yet, there are some changes. For example, there are three ways to get the flag now: the common one, where you have to pass below the Shield Belt to reach the flag, and two new, riskier ones, where you come from the 8-shaped area or the 2-shaped one, and you enter to a conduct which leaves you just in the flag area. Another difference can be found in the middle area, where the bridges have some cover from the snipers. Just to remember each area, as we're going to go back to them for the Weapons and Pickups: * We have the Bridges. Like in the original, these are the only connections between each bases that don't involve the Translocator, and are above a river of deadly water. New to Hydrosis, two pillars offer cover from enemy snipers when attacking or returning with the flag. * Next we have the Blue/Red Sniper Nest, covering the area of the Bridges and which can be accessed either by the lateral windows or by the rear entrance. New to Hydrosis is the openness of the Nest right before the Sniper Rifle, and the fact that you can enter from a series of ramps. * The Blue/Red Courtyard serves as each base's entrance area. * The Blue/Red Treatment Plant is the S-shaped room which serves as the southeast (Red) or northwest (Blue) connections between the team's courtyard and the Flag Base. * The Blue/Red Engine Room is the 8-shaped room which is connected to the flag base and to the Courtyard via a small vent. It's also connected to the Shock Rifle room by way of an S-shaped passage. * The Blue/Red Shock room holds the eponymous gun and connects the Courtyard with the Engine Room. * Of course, there are the Blue/Red Flag Base, and the Blue/Red Pillar Passage (or Red/Blue Pipe Zone) above them. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Act II: With Caesar's Coin The first mission greets you with the following exchange: The long open bridges, limited escape routes and higher number of bots means you're guaranteed to be shot at. The strategy for this map will be identical to the strategy for the second part later on this page, except that in this case the extra bot makes things harder, not easier. The enemy's extra bot will be guarding their flag. He always stands near the entrance on the bio-rifle side, although sometimes he lingers near the minigun after respawning. The extra bot means it's harder to even get -to- the flag, much less all the way back out with it, so it's kind of hit-and-miss. There are two main roads to and from the bases and a long narrow central courtyard between them, connected by a series of narrow bridges which span a chasm. Obviously, falling off the bridge is fatal. There are buildings on either side of the chasm which serve both as sniper bunkers and as medians to keep the two paths from the bases mostly separated. You can run between the chasm and the bunkers for a 'change up' but I find that dangerous and wasteful. If you don't have the flag, you can also translocate through the window of the bunker rather than run across the exposed bridge. The bots can (and will) do that as well. There are two paths, left and right, which will take you through separate routes before connecting in the middle (the flag room). The left path is shorter and generally less confusing, while the right path provides better cover, armor powerups, and a little bit of obscurity. The first room on the left path is a winding room with generators. There is health to the left of the door, and a few vials up on top of the first generator. There is a rocket launcher on top of the second generator. Beyond that room is a hallway that leads to the Bio Rifle and immediately past that, the enemy flag room with a stinger minigun on the ledge above the door and more health by the door opposite. Beyond that, there is another hallway which leads to the Link Gun, which in turn leads to another room. This room has the Body Armor in the center, and the Flak Cannon along the wall. It's easy to get turned around here, because the exit to the room is on the same wall you entered through. Once you know your way around, a dodge\translocate and a couple sharp turns will take you through this room before the bots have time to focus on you. Past that room is a small hallway which leads to the last room - the entrance to the 'right path' - which spawns the Shock rifle and the Armored Helmet. On the left path, there is health right by the entrance - or exit - to the base, but if you already need health when you're first entering the base, or if you're low enough that it makes a difference when you're leaving, there is a good chance you'll die in the long courtyard anyway, and either way you're likely to be exposed to further damage for a while before you find more. The left path also has easy translocator shortcuts that you cannot use while carrying the flag, meaning the bots will have an easier time catching you should you attempt to exit along that route. The right path, on the other hand, can use the winding corridors to provide cover fire from the enemies for almost half of the journey, provides armor pickups to keep you shielded *and* has health inside the enemy flag room when you arrive (or to top off your health before the escape attempt). The biggest downside to this route is that you can get ambushed in the corridors. There are a couple 'secrets' on this level. Between the left & right path, immediately behind the entrance to the sniper bunkers near where the sniper rifle spawns, there is a ventilation shaft in the 'ceiling' which you can throw your translocator into. This will take you into the Flak\Armor room and bypass the Shock\Helmet room. On the wall behind the Bio Rifle, there is an access hatch which turns into the enemy Flag, allowing you to enter from 'behind enemy lines.' It's not incredibly useful, but the bots will use this. Finally - and this is the game winner - there is a Shield belt above the Stinger platform in either team's flag room. The stinger platform 'loops around' for no obvious reason, but if you look up there is a pipe running along the ceiling. If you translocate onto that, you'll find the shield belt. If it's already been taken, you can also wait there safely for it to respawn. You can get the shield belt in the red base and use it to get inside the blue base, stock up on health and replace the broken shield, and then grab the flag and make an escape with 100/100. If you take the right path, you can sometimes grab an Armor Vest and\or Helmet on your way out. This factor alone should allow you to make it outside and to the first bridge, where your team can (possibly) pick up where you left off if you die. Another useful trick is to use the Bio Rifle alt fire to clear the hallways if anyone tries to ambush you. A lot of people dislike the Bio Rifle, but in situations like this it can be more useful than the Flak Cannon. Quickly 'Zigzagging' is also a must, since it reduces the enemy accuracy by about 60%. If you're still having trouble with this, you can linger in your own base collecting the health vials on top of the generators, the armor helmet, vest, and belt until you're 175/199. That should give you enough energy to get into the blue base and replace your shield before attempting the capture. The 175 shield should get you outside, and the extra 99 health might help getting across the bridge. After the first mission you have another choice: WAR-Torlan or vCTF-Suspense? This is another defense\offence choice, the same as the last one. Now that you've attacked Axon, do you want to fortify your gains or push deeper into Axon territory? Suspense is the last bridge defending Oxida Nova, so if you take that you'll be within striking distance of their capital. Since you're already committed to attacking the Axon, attempting to turn around now leads to some of the hardest missions in the campaign. If you were going to take the Torlan Delta, you should have done it before you moved in hard against the Axon. Tips and tricks * Get the Shield Belt ASAP. And the Helmet as well. And master the Translocator. Otherwise, you'll be easy pick for the enemy snipers. * With the new changes, you have plenty of spots for your defence needs. In online games, coordinate with your team to pick up the best spots. Trivia * The map features a "FlyBy" sequence, which can be accessed in the editor. Author's Notes }} External links and references See also